


[podfic] Secret Santa

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, Humor, ITPE 2016, Mild Kink, Office Party, Podfic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: A SHIELD agent is very, very upset when the Avengers don’t take the rules of the Secret Santa exchange seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482316) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Humor, Secret Santa, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Holidays, Office Party, Mild Kink, Epistolary

 **Length:**  00:06:43  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AVG\)%20_Secret%20Santa_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123076.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
